Oh, How Did I Get Myself Dragged Into This?
by Leyla Joelle
Summary: Remus is dragged into Sirius and James's antics- again. Eighty feet up in the air, Remus is starting to question his friends sanity, along with his own. Funny little one-shot I wrote in my spare time. DISCLAIMER: Everything HP is owner by J.K Rowling!


**_Hey guys! This is just a random one-shot I wrote during a boring day (: Hope you enjoy!_**

"We're all gonna die." I groaned, holding my head in my hands. Sirius grinned excitedly.

"Oh, come on Moony, we won't die." Sirius said as he hung off the chandelier, looking down at the floor- _eighty feet below._

We were on the ceiling above all of the moving staircases, watching as students moved up and down, having no clue of what was about to happen.

"We will too. If one of those staircases hits us,-" I started, but Sirius waved me off.

"Oh, come on, we might get injured, but we won't _die._" Sirius said before adding. "Well, not right away."

"Thanks for the comfort." I said sarcastically as James popped up next to me, grinning.

"All good to go. Ropes are secure."

"Oh, _joy._ Wait, where's Wormtail?" I asked suddenly, and James sighed, his legs dangling off the chandelier.

"He chickened out. But he's gonna take photos." James shrugged, and I held onto the base of the chandelier for dear life as it rocked back and forth, James and Sirius swinging it.

"Will you stop!" I hissed, refusing to look down. "I don't like heights!"

"You're fine on a broom." James pointed out, and I sighed.

"Yes, but that's because I know that it won't break and send me falling eighty feet to my death." I snapped, and Sirius looked down at the ground quickly before looking up.

"It's not eighty feet! It's about ninety."

"Thank you for that, Padfoot! Thank you so,_ so_ much." I said sarcastically, and Sirius grinned, wrapping the cord around his ankle and handing another cord to me.

"Put that on your ankle." He instructed, and reluctantly I did, wrapping it as tight as it would go, making sure it was on securely.

"Nice." James grinned, adjusting the cord before standing up on the chandelier, looking down at the rows of staircases and the students on them.

"We have to time it just right, otherwise-" James started, but I cut him off.

"Otherwise we fall to our impending death?" I suggested, and James nodded.

"Pretty much, ya."

"That's comforting." I said when Sirius wrapped an arm around my shoulder, grinning.

"But think about it Moony, when you're older, at least you can say you did it."

"If I live!" I muttered, shoving his arm off me. I looked down again and shuddered, banging my head against part of the chandelier.

"Why did I agree to do this?"

"Because you love us. Ooh, look Prongsie! It's Evans! Hello, Lily-Flowers!" Sirius called somewhat quietly so as his voice echoed, by the time it reached the students it was just a whisper.

"Lovely, Padfoot." I complimented, and Sirius grinned.

"Thank you, Moony!"

"Ok. So if I'm right, we should have a clear shot in a minute and a half." James calculated, and Sirius and I stood up, using the top of the chandelier to stay on balance. One step forward would send us sailing down below, most likely into one of the staircases.

"Well, nice knowing you Padfoot." I sighed, and Sirius grinned.

"We won't die. Don't be such a chicken."

"Forty-five seconds." James called.

"I'm not a chicken!"

"You're right, you're a werewolf." Sirius corrected, and I rolled my eyes.

"How very perceptive of you."

"Twenty seconds."

"Thank you, Moony!" Sirius grinned, putting his goggles over his eyes, and I did the same. James already had his goggles on, and was looking back and forth from the stairs and the stop watch in his hand.

"Fifteen seconds."

"Merlin, help me." I groaned, and Sirius patted me on the back.

"You'll be fine."

"If I don't die."

"True." Sirius mused.

"Five seconds." James called, and the three of us grabbed each other's hands, and I knew that in the next four seconds I would either have the time of my life, or my life would abruptly end.

"Go!" James yelled, and together we jumped.

"BUNGEE!" Sirius yelled as we fell through the air, nothing coming out of my mouth but one terrified, "!"

For a few seconds I screamed and watched as staircases flew by us, along with the stunned and shocked faces of students.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" James yelled, while Sirius was laughing like a mad man. I couldn't help but scream as the floor got closer, and closer, and closer, when we started slowing down, like something was stretching.

"Say cheese!" A voice came from below us, and we looked down and smiled as Peter pointed the camera at us, snapping a photo while we kept slowly falling towards the ground.

"Thank goodness, that's over." I sighed in relief as we approached the ground, and James grinned sheepishly.

"Well, there's one more part..." He trailed off, and my eyes widened.

"_What_?" I whispered scared, and Sirius was bouncing on his cord next to me, grinning.

"Up up up up up up up up!" He chanted excitedly, and I felt the bungee cord stop letting us fall, when there was a large tug on my ankle, and the floor started to shrink as we flew upwards. There was another click as Peter snapped a photo as we shot upwards.

"AHG!" I yelled, my heard nearly getting knocked off by a moving staircase.

There was a faint yell of, _"Potter!_" From a familiar looking, green-eyed red head as we flew up, a foot away from the chandelier before we fell back down, the cord slowing before coming to stop.

"Oh thank goodness." I sighed in relief, bending over and undoing the cord on my ankle, hitting the floor with a thud, though my landing was much for graceful then Sirius's, who landed with a loud thud on his back.

"Let's do that again!" Sirius yelled once he had popped back up, and James nodded in agreement.

"No, no, no!" I said, shaking my head. "No way! My head nearly got knocked off. I missed it by an _inch_. An inch, do you hear me?"

"Loud and clear Moony." Sirius said before turning to James.

"Let's do sky diving next time." He suggested, and James grinned, nodding in agreement.

"Great. We'll do it tomorrow. Wanna join us, Moony?" James asked, and I sighed in defeat before nodding.

"Fine, James." I sighed before walking off, going to go find a calming potion, a good book, and a chocolate bar, and I would walk out by the lake and relax, enjoying my time and spending it quietly and peacefully.

Until the next time, anyway.


End file.
